match_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Joyce
Elaine Joyce Pinchot (born 19 December 1945) is an American actress. She was a panelist in two incarnations of Match Game: * Match Game (1973) * Match Game PM Early Life Elaine was born in Cleveland, Ohio, of Hungarian ancestry, the daughter of Iliclina (Nagy) and Frank Pinchot. She made her film debut in 1961 as an extra in West Side Story and made uncredited appearances in several musical films including The Music Man, Bye Bye Birdie, and Funny Girl before being cast in Such Good Friends and How to Frame a Figg in 1971. She made her television debut in an episode of Route 66 in 1962. She was one of the dancers in The Danny Kaye Show. She also had recurring roles in The Young and the Restless and Days of Our Lives, made guest appearances in such series as The Andy Griffith Show, The Red Skelton Show, Love, American Style, The Carol Burnett Show, Kojak, Charlie's Angels, Green Acres, Hawaii Five-O, Quincy, and The Feather and Father Gang. She was also a regular panelist in several game shows including Match Game, Tattletales, Super Password, Password Plus, What's My Line?, and I've Got a Secret. In the 1976 television series City of Angels, she played Marsha Finch, the ditzy secretary to Los Angeles private eye Jake Axminster, who ran a call-girl service on the side. Joyce also hosted the first season (1986–87) of The All New Dating Game. Throughout the 1980s and 1990s, she was featured in many series, including Mr. Merlin, Beverly Hills, 90210, Melrose Place, Magnum, P.I., Simon & Simon, Too Close for Comfort, and Murder, She Wrote. In 1972, she made her Broadway debut in the title role in Sugar, the musical adaptation of the film Some Like It Hot, in which she portrayed band singer Sugar Kane, the role originated by Marilyn Monroe in the movie. Joyce won the 1972 Theatre World Award for her performance. Joyce also starred in the 1980 film Motel Hell as Edith Olsen and the 1986 film Trick or Treat as Angie Weinbauer, the mother of Eddie Weinbauer. Personal Life Joyce was married to Bobby Van from 1968 until Van's death from brain cancer in 1980. In May 1982, Joyce performed at the Alhambra Dinner Theatre in Jacksonville, Florida. Reclusive author J. D. Salinger attended the opening night of the production to see Joyce and accompany her after the show. She told a reporter that it was the first time the two had met, but Salinger had been calling and writing her letters for more than three months. Joyce was married to television producer John Levoff from 1985 until their divorce in 1992. From September 1999 until his death in August 2018, she was married to playwright Neil Simon, who died 26 August 2018, from complications of pneumonia after being on life-support while hospitalized for kidney failure. She has two children: a daughter Taylor (born 22 June 1976) with Bobby Van, and a son Michael (b. 1986) with John Levoff. Category:Panelists Category:The Blank Index